


Worry

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik got shot, and he got both Hakyeon and Taekwoon worried about him.





	Worry

Taekwoon watched the observation camera feed with guilt bubbling up in his chest. It had been three days and Wonshik was still knocked out for good. Hakyeon and the others had reassured him that it’s not his fault, but he still couldn’t ease up the uneasiness in his chest.

“When will he wake up again?” asked Taekwoon to the nurse.

“Looking from his vital conditions, at least in two to three days. He’ll still have to rest for another two weeks, though. You hit a bullseye, shooting him at the spinal cord,” explained the nurse. It made Taekwoon’s mouth felt even sourer.

“I’ll check on his condition again tomorrow,” said Taekwoon before he excused himself.

* * *

The first thing Wonshik felt when he opened his eyes was that he didn’t feel like he’s being in his own body. He tried to remember where he was and why he ended up there through his hazy mind.

There was a warning about a raising Stress Area Level, and his division was called to handle it. Hakyeon was currently away, so that only left Taekwoon to get directly involved. He took Jaehwan and Wonshik to the scene, since Hongbin and Sanghyuk were currently on break.

Just like how it almost always happened, the suspect ran away as soon as he was approached. They split and searched, and Wonshik managed to find the suspect first. Still, even the prey would turn to bite the hunter when cornered, so Wonshik got into a fistfight with the suspect and accidentally dropped his Dominator several floors below.

When Taekwoon finally arrived after he called for backup, Wonshik was still struggling to keep the suspect still. It was difficult for Taekwoon to take aim, since he could have accidentally hit Wonshik instead. Seeing how conflicted Taekwoon was, Wonshik shouted to just pull the damn trigger anyway, which Taekwoon did.

After that, it was blank for Wonshik. He could conclude that he got shot instead.

He tried to move his fingers, and they felt really stiff already. How long had he been lying around? It wasn’t the first time he got knocked out by the Dominator, but he was sure that it’s the first time he was unconscious for that long. Sighing, he thought that he’d just take some more rest until he regained more control of his own body.

* * *

Leave it to Hakyeon to give Wonshik a long lecture even when the latter was lying helplessly on the bed. Wonshik already regained more consciousness and motoric control, although he was still pretty much tied to the bed. Hakyeon saw that chance to lecture Wonshik again about safety measures and pretty much telling him to stop being so reckless.

“You’re lucky that you only got paralyzed,” said Hakyeon.

“Yeah, sure, lucky. The doctor said I got shot on the spinal cord,” replied Wonshik bitterly.

“I’m not the one who shot you so you’re barking at the wrong tree,” said Hakyeon with annoyed tone.

“I know you’re not, but you’re the one who said that I’m lucky, so I’m complaining about that,” said Wonshik.

“You could have, I don’t know, die, maybe? How if it was the Lethal Eliminator that got discharged?” nagged Hakyeon.

“If the Dominator was in Lethal Eliminator mode, I won’t tell Taekwoon to just shoot,” replied Wonshik.

“Oh, so you’re the one who told him to just shoot? And you’re complaining that you got shot on the spine?” bit Hakyeon back.

“That’s why I said I’m complaining to  _ you _ about  _ your statement _ that I’m—” Wonshik didn’t get to finish his complain since the infirmary’s door was opened and Taekwoon stepped inside. He saw how Wonshik and Hakyeon seemed to be in the middle of an argument and felt awkward already.

“Um, if this is not a good time, I’ll come back another time,” said Taekwoon as he tried to turn away.

“No, it’s okay. He’s done here already,” said Wonshik as he glared at Hakyeon. Hakyeon huffed loudly and glared back, before walking out from the infirmary with angry steps.

Taekwoon stepped closer to the bed with concern written all over his face. Wonshik could see clearly how he was trying to find anything to say to him. Chuckling softly, Wonshik reached out to pat Taekwoon’s hand.

“Don’t think too much about this; it’ll cloud your hue,” said Wonshik with a smile. To his surprise, Taekwoon took his hand and clasped it in his own, gripping it tightly as he fell to the floor. Wonshik quickly forced himself to sit up, ignoring the protest from his muscles and nerves.

“Hey, hey, don’t be like this. Stand up, please? This makes me uncomfortable,” coaxed Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded a little, heaving hard as he tried to calm himself down and stood up like Wonshik asked him to. Then, Wonshik saw it, the streaming tears on Taekwoon’s face. At that moment, he wondered how could someone look so beautiful even when being broken apart like that.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Taekwoon as he wiped his tears with one hand, while the other one still held on to Wonshik’s hand as if his life depended on it.

“I’m the one who told you to shoot, so it’s not your fault. There’s no need to apologize,” said Wonshik reassuringly.

“I still shot you anyway,” said Taekwoon, seeming more upset than before.

“Yes, because I told you to, and because Sybil also agreed that I’m worth to be shot down. In case you forgot, I’m a Latent Criminal too,” replied Wonshik with firmer tone.

“But still—”

“Taekwoon,” cut Wonshik with a firm squeeze on Taekwoon’s hand, “I’m still alive, and the culprit is already arrested. You’ve done great job.”

“But you’re still hospitalized—”

“Because of my own reckless decision. When I told you to shoot, I already know that there’s a chance that I’ll get hit. So let me tell you again, this is not your fault,” said Wonshik firmly. He then smiled and placed his other hand on Taekwoon’s that was still holding his hand. “I’m sorry for making you worried. I’ll do my best to recover as fast as possible,” he added.

Taekwoon hid his face again, still holding Wonshik’s hand firmly.

* * *

Hakyeon went in again after Taekwoon got out from the infirmary. He watched and heard everything from the observation room, and he couldn’t deny that he got a little jealous about just how gentle Wonshik was with Taekwoon.

“Are you going to nag me again or are you going to let me get some proper rest?” asked Wonshik in place of greeting. Hakyeon gave out a long exhale before hitting Wonshik’s head hard, making him yelped in pain.

“I hope next time you’ll realize just how many people are getting worried when you’re hurt,” said Hakyeon grimly. Wonshik rubbed the spot Hakyeon hit, although he didn’t feel too pained.

“Taekwoon, he… He’s really affected with what happened, isn’t he?” asked Wonshik. Hakyeon snorted immediately.

“And you don’t even ask whether I’m affected or not?” snapped Hakyeon.

“I know that you’re concerned, but I also know that your hue is still as clear as usual. Although it sounds unfair, but I’m worried less about you,” replied Wonshik straightforwardly. Hakyeon frowned deeply, disliking how he couldn’t disagree with Wonshik’s words. Despite him worrying about Wonshik and barely could sleep because of it, his hue was still in Pale Green.

“If you care about how he’s really worried about you, then recover quickly, you ungrateful brat,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll be a good dog and obey your order, Master Cha,” teased Wonshik. Hakyeon hit his head again before ruffling his hair.

“Be a good boy and rest,” said Hakyeon, before he turned away and exited the infirmary.

* * *

“Good afternoon, guys,” greeted Wonshik casually as he walked into the office. Jaehwan quickly stood from his seat and jumped at him.

“I missed you so much!! Hakyeon is ultra scary without you, you know?! I thought we’re all going to be roasted alive!” screamed Jaehwan. Lucky for him, Hakyeon was currently away to deal with some paperworks. But then again, that’s probably why Jaehwan had the guts to complain about it.

“You’re one hell of a monster, you know? Getting shot on the spinal cord, but already walk around just fine in less than two weeks… You take the term ‘beast’ too literal, don’t you?” commented Hongbin as he patted Wonshik’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’m back. Now please get off from me, Jaehwan- _hyung_. You’re heavy,” said Wonshik with a chuckle. Jaehwan released his tight grip, but not before ruffling Wonshik’s hair.

Wonshik then turned to Taekwoon’s desk, finding him already standing up but not taking a step forward since he saw how Wonshik was already crowded with Jaehwan and Hongbin. He smiled and walked to his desk, giving a salute and greeted, “Enforcer Kim Wonshik reporting for duty.”

“Don’t you need another week or two to fully recover?” asked Taekwon. Wonshik grinned widely at how concerned Taekwoon looked.

“A good dog shouldn’t let his master worry too long, am I right?” teased Wonshik. Taekwoon gave out a long sigh, then reached out his hand to tidy up Wonshik’s messy hair.

“You’re a human, Wonshik. I’ve told you that so many times before. So have some more rest like a normal human being. Inspector’s order,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled widely, feeling the warmth creeping up in his chest as always.

“Okay, I will. But let me stay here for this shift,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded, then sat down to take some stuffs from under his desk.

“Here’s a cushion for your seat, so it won’t stress your spine too much. There are also compress gel pads and painkiller. I put some snacks too. Don’t push yourself too hard. You may leave anytime you want; I’ll cover your shift,” said Taekwoon as he handed out a paper bag to Wonshik.

Seeing that, Jaehwan immediately asked loudly, “Inspector Jung! Where’s my share?”

“If you want your share, go get shot at the spinal cord first,” quipped Hongbin immediately. Jaehwan shuddered visibly, while Wonshik laughed loudly at that. Taekwoon was blushing so deep, still embarrassed at the whole thing.

“I’ll gladly shoot you if you want, _Hyung_ ,” teased Wonshik as he walked to his desk, pulling out the pillow to immediately used it. He could see from the corner of his eyes how Taekwoon smiled happily at the gesture, and he couldn’t help but think about just how cute Taekwoon was.

“No, thank you! I’m not a recovery monster like you!” rejected Jaehwan strongly. Wonshik picked up some energy bars from the bag and throw one each at Jaehwan and Hongbin, who caught it perfectly and thanked him for sharing.

“Taekwoon,” called Wonshik. Taekwoon raised his head just in time to see Wonshik throwing something at him, and caught it perfectly. It was his favorite candy, that was clearly not in the paper bag he gave to Wonshik. He looked up at Wonshik, who grinned widely at him. “Thank you,” said Wonshik.

Taekwoon blushed again and nodded, swearing to keep that candy as his treasure.


End file.
